


I Trust You The Most

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Dean In Love, Dick is a bully, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allora li prendiamo a pugni io e te.”<br/>Cas sorrise appena. “Se ti beccano in un'altra rissa ti sospendono di nuovo, Dean. E se ti sospendono tuo padre non ti lascerà uscire e non mi lascerà entrare.” discusse.<br/>“Messaggio ricevuto: non dobbiamo farci beccare. Li picchiamo al parco!” esclamò facendo ridere Castiel. <br/>Ora che Cas sorrideva di nuovo, la giornata era molto più bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Destiel, "Non mi fido di loro come mi fido di te."  _   
_(Nota: Nel caso fosse poco chiaro, Dean e Cas hanno tra i 13 e i 14 anni.)_   
  


Castiel era seduto sul letto di Dean, le gambe incrociate, un'espressione stanca, un occhio nero e un taglio al sopracciglio sinistro a chiudere la penosa immagine.

“Di nuovo quel bullo di Crowley? O è stato quel pezzo di merda di Dick?” gli chiese Dean sedendosi di fronte a lui, il kit del pronto soccorso che usava sempre per medicare Sam quando si faceva male cadendo dallo skate già recuperato dal bagno.

Cas sibilò e cercò di spostarsi da Dean quando usò il disinfettante sulla ferita, ma alla fine lo lasciò lavorare rimanendo in silenzio. Dean, che dopo 10 anni conosceva perfettamente Cas, sapeva che sarebbe bastato lasciarlo a cuocere nel proprio brodo per un po' prima che gli confessasse la verità. Lo lasciò, quindi, solo per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di recuperare del ghiaccio dalla cucina e assicurarsi che Sam stesse facendo i compiti in salotto -in realtà il suo fratellino stava giocando col vecchio Game Boy di Dean, tanto disperato che loro padre gli avesse requisito il suo DS da usare quella “roba proveniente dalla preistoria”, come la chiamava lui, per trovare un po' di divertimento.

Tornato nella sua stanza, Dean trovò Cas nella stessa identica posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, ma con l'espressione che aveva di solito in faccia quando voleva parlare con Dean.

“Sono stati gli amici di Dick.” disse solo, prima di sorridere appena a Dean, che si mese a sedere di nuovo di fronte a lui sul letto porgendogli il ghiaccio.

“Perchè non lo dici ai tuoi fratelli? Sono più grandi, sono sicuro che potrebbero mettergli paura a quel cagasotto. E poi lui e quei cretini dei Leviatani sono fatti tutti alla stessa maniera. Se mettessero paura al loro capo ti lascerebbero di sicuro in pace tutti!”

Castiel sospirò scuotendo la testa. “Non mi fido di loro come mi fido di te. Magari mi prenderebbero in giro anche loro.” rispose solo come se stesse chiedendo a Dean se avesse una caramella da dargli. Per Dean, però, quella frase era importante. Voleva fin troppo bene a Cas e a volte era difficile capire quanto importante fosse effettivamente lui nella vita dell'altro. Quell'ammissione era una confessione bella e buona di quanto fosse necessario per lui. Vero? Non stava fraintendendo, giusto? Forse sì... Dean aveva il brutto vizio di fraintendere la gente.

Si schiarì la voce. “Allora li prendiamo a pugni io e te.”

Cas sorrise appena. “Se ti beccano in un'altra rissa ti sospendono di nuovo, Dean. E se ti sospendono tuo padre non ti lascerà uscire e non mi lascerà entrare.” discusse.

“Messaggio ricevuto: non dobbiamo farci beccare. Li picchiamo al parco!” esclamò facendo ridere Castiel.

Ora che Cas sorrideva di nuovo, la giornata era molto più bella.

 


End file.
